La Traviata
by ammmmmmmy
Summary: Based on the opera, by Verdi. Trust me, a great story. Induldge me and read it. Then do be a dear and REVIEW!


A/N- Well, this is a very risky undertaking. I have translated the opera by Verdi, La Traviata. Then I made the characters into HP characters. I only changed about 2 lines to make it make sense for HP. If they seem out of character, it's because I kept VERY close to the original wording (as it was translated from Italian). Sooooo, if you hate this, tell me. If you love this, tell me. I just translated the opera for fun, then realised how much the characters resembled HP characters. So, induldge me and read it.

Disclaimer:I don't own Harry Potter, or La Traviata. Doesn't life suck?

A/N- Sorry, just had to mention that this is post-Hogwarts. Hermione's parents were killed in the final war, and they left her a tidy sum of money. Draco, has (of course) turned to the side of good during the war, but hasn't exactly made friends with "The Golden Trio (gag).

* * *

Hermione sat on a couch in her large living room, talking animatedly to her friends, including Dumbledore. As she looked up, she saw Harry, Ginny, and Ron enter her party. She jumped up and ran to them.

She hugged them and said, "You guys are late!"

Harry grinned and said, "We were still at Ginny's."

Hermione sighed, smiling, and said, "Well, the night is young. Have a butterbeer." They turned to go to the bar, when Blaise Zabini entered with Draco Malfoy. Blaise had been on Hermione's squadron during the final war, and they'd become friendly, if not friends.

Blaise kissed Hermione on either cheek, saying, "Hi, Hermione! You look great! I'm sure my friend agrees." He gestured to Draco, whom Hermione had not noticed.

Hermione raised her eyebrows, and said, "Well, thank you. I'm glad to see that we can grow out of our old hatreds." She pulled Blaise over to her group of friends, and Draco followed, uncomfortably. Though he'd joined the side of good, he still wasn't entirely accepted as "one of them".

Blaise shook hands with the group and hellos were exchanged. He tuned to Draco and said, under his breath, "Thank you for coming. I told you they weren't bad."

Hermione rose and said, "Well, dinner's ready! Come on, everyone!" They all filed into her dining room, and sat at the table, laden with food.

Blaise, who sat next to Hermione, leaned over and whispered, "Draco can't stop thinking about you." Hermione laughed.

She said, unconvinced, "You're kidding." Blaise shook his head soberly.

He said, "I told him how you were sick last week, and every day he asked how you were." Hermione laughed again.

She said, "Oh, please. I don't mean anything to him!" She turned to Draco, and he was tuning red. He'd obviously overheard them.

Blaise said, "I'm serious." Hermione scrutinized Draco.

She asked him, "Is this true?" Draco blushed an even deeper shade of red. He shrugged and nodded.

Hermione, said, flattered, "Wow! Well, thanks!" She turned to Ron, who'd picked up on the conversation, along with everyone else at the table. He was scowling. She said to him, "You weren't so interested in my health!"

Ron growled, "I _knew_ you'd be okay." Hermione rolled her eyes. Ginny leaned over to Ron.

She said, "You shouldn't of said anything." Ron said furiously, "I hate that ferret."

Ginny replied, exasperated, "Why? Ever since the final war, he's been on the side of good! Hell, even Dumbledore likes him!"

Blaise, sensing the tension, said loudly, "We need to toast our hostess!" He turned to Ron, who, still angry, motioned that he'd rather not. Blaise turned to Draco and said questioningly, "Draco?"

Draco said, "I don't know what to say." Blaise nudged him with his elbow and said, "Come on, mate!"

Draco turned to Hermione, and said, "Is it okay with you?" Hermione nodded. Draco stood, and raised his glass.

He said, "Okay, then. We drink to beauty, happiness, and love." They all raised their glasses, and drank to his toast. As he sat, Hermione turned to him and said, "Why thank you, but that is a bit heavy! I now live for pleasure, not books."

Draco dropped his voice and said gently, "Without love?"

Hermione looked at him, surprised, and said, "I've never been in love!" Suddenly, music sounded from her sitting room. Relieved, Hermione said, "Well, shall we all go in and dance?"

All agreed and began to leave. Hermione tried to stand, but a familiar feeling came over her. "Not again," she thought. She stumbled, as the dizziness swept over her. Draco ran to assist her, saying, "Are you okay?"

Hermione said, "Yes, thanks," and made a valiant attempt to walk, but the feeling worsened, causing her to sit. A worried look on his face, Draco asked, "Are you sure you're okay?"

Hermione smiled and said, "I just stood up too fast. It's nothing. Go ahead and I'll be in soon." Everyone reluctantly left, glancing over their shoulders, save for Draco.

Hermione didn't notice that Draco was still in the room. With difficulty, she stood, and pulled herself along to a mirror on the wall. She peered in and said, "Oh, I'm so pale!" She started as she saw Draco's reflection behind her in the mirror. "What are you still doing here," she asked.

Draco said, timidly, "Do you feel better?" Hermione nodded. He walked up behind her, both of them still looking in the mirror. He said, "All this partying is going to kill you.You changed when your parents died. You need to be more careful."

Hermione turned to look directly into his eyes and said, "Since when did you care?"

Draco softened, looked down, ashamed, and said, "Since I grew up, and away from my family."

Hermione tried to lighten the mood. She laughed, and said, "So, someone in this world loves me?"

Draco said, confused, "No one." Hermione asked, "No one?" Draco, catching on said, "No one but me!"

Hermione laughed harder, and said, "Really? I forgot this newfound devotion."

Draco's face hardened. He said bitterly, "You laugh at me? Do you realize how hard this is for me? Do you have a heart?"

Hermione stopped laughing and said, "A heart? Sadly, I do. Why?"

Draco sneered, "Because if you had one you would act like you used to. You'd be a lot nicer to me, seeing as how I love you."

Hermione stopped at these words. She turned slowly to look at him and said, "So, then, you're being serious?" Draco stepped closer to her, their faces inches away and said, "I can't lie to you."

Hermione said, breathless, "When did this start?" Draco sighed, turning. He said, "A year ago. I'll never forget. It was the first time you ever smiled at me. You looked so beautiful." His voice lowered, and he murmered, "My heart pounded with pleasure and pain."

Hermione stood in silence, taking this in. She then said, "If this is true, then leave. I can offer only friendship. I don't know or want love. Find someone warmer, kinder. It shouldn't be hard. Forget about me."

Suddenly, the door opened, and Blaise stuck his head in. He said, "What's going on in here?"

Hermione said, pointedly, "Nothing. Absolutly nothing." Blaise looked confused, and worried and said, "Whatever." He pulled his head back and shut the door.

Hermione turned her back to Draco and said, "No more talk of love, agreed?" Draco, turned to the door and said, "Whatever you say." He reached to open the door to go home.

Hermione turned as he said, "Goodbye." She blurted out, "Wait!'" She looked at him, thoughtfully, then said, "You really do care." She pulled out her wand, and produced a flower. She said, "Take this rose with you."

Draco's brow wrinkled, as he said, "Why?" Hermione said, her eyes lowered, "So you can return it later."

Draco ran to her, and asked, "When?" She said, "When it's wilted." He took it and asked, "Tommorrow?"

Hermione looked up at him and said, "Okay. Tommorrow."

Draco said, "Thank you," taking her hand in his.She asked, timidly, "You still love me?"

Draco said, quietly, "Very much." Hermione showed a tiny smile, and said, "Then go."

Draco kissed her hand, and she asked, "Tommorrow?" Draco said, "I don't ask anything more." He left.

* * *

Hermione walked out of the sitting room with her friends. Harry sheilded his eyes and said, "The sun is rising already!"

Ron turned and said, "Well, time to go. Bye Hermione." They all hugged, and Hermione's friends left.

She flung herself on a couch and said, "Well. I'll never forget those words. Will love from him bring good or bad? I've never felt this way before. Can I still hate love? Can he break the misery I've felt since Mum and Dad died? My heart was pounding! I actually felt hope again!"

She sat quietly reflecting. Suddenly, she jumped up and began pacing. She said, angrily, "This is stupid! I am an orphan, alone in these stupid crowds I surround myself with. What hope do I have? I will continue with my pleasurable life. Maybe someday it will actually bring me pleasure."

* * *

Draco landed his broomstick in front of a large house in the country. He entered the hall, pulling off his quidditch robes. He said to himself, "Even quidditch isn't fun without her. These past three months have flown by. My Hermione left her parties and pleasure to be with me. We have a new life together. We've forgotten the horrible past. I've been in heaven."

Tinky, the house elf, entered, muttering to herself. Draco said, 'Where have you been?" Tinky looked at him distrustfully. She was Hermione's house elf, and all her loyalty lay with her.

Tinky sqeaked, "In Diagon Alley." Draco frowned. "Who sent you there," he asked.Tinky sniffed disdainfully, "Miss Hermione!"

Draco's frown deepened. He asked, "Why?" Tinky's voice raised an octave in her anger, as she said, "To sell her jewels, and to trade in all her muggle inheritance." Tinky ran over to the nearest table and began beating her head against the leg.

Draco pulled her off the table's leg, and asked, "What? Why?"

Tinky yelled, "It costs a lot to live here in the middle of nowhere!"

Draco set her down, and she began beating her head again. He said, agast, "Why didn't you tell me?"

Tinky said, between thunks of her head, "Miss Hermione commanded me not to." Draco took a deep breath and asked, "How much is still needed?"

Tinky stopped. She staggered to him and said, "One thousand galleons."

Draco jumped up, ran his hands through his hair, and said, "I'm going to Diagon Alley. Don't tell Hermione we had this discussion. I'll be able to fix all this. Now go away."

Tinky smiled and rushed out. Draco began to pace, his mind racing. He fumed at himself, "I can't believe this! How could I have been so blind? But I know now. And I won't rest until I've done what's right."

He rushed to the door, and out of it. A door opened on the other side of the room, and Hermione walked in, poring over some papers. Two house elfs followed her, Tinky, and Joddy.

Hermione asked, absently, "Where's Draco?" Tinky began fidgeting, and said, "He's gone to London, Miss."

Hermione, not affected, to Tinky's pleasure, said, "When will he be back?" Tinky said, "Tonight."

Hermione, finally pausing, said, "That's odd." Joddy, getting Hermione's attention, said, producing a letter from behind his back, "There's a letter for you, Miss."

Hermione took it and said, "Thanks. A goblin from Gringotts will be here soon. Let him straight in." Joddy nodded, and he and Tinky scurried out of the room.

Hermione opened the letter, read it and said, lightly, "Ah, so Ginny's found out where I'm staying. She wants me to come to a party tonight. Well, I hope she doesn't wait for me." She tossed the letter down on the table.

The door opened, and Joddy entered, saying, "There's a man here to see you." Hermione said, "Must be from Gringotts." She signaled for Joddy to let him in.

The door opened wider, and a familiar looking man with white-blonde hair strutted in. He said, "Are you Hermione Granger?"

Hermione said, "I am." The man said, "I am Draco's father."

Hermione gasped and said, "You?" Lucius Malfoy said, "Yes, I'm the father of the idiot who runs off to ruin his life for you."

Hermione stood, much maligned, and said, "Excuse me, but don't disrespect me in my own house. You'd better leave, for your benefit, not mine!" She walked to the door, when he motioned for her to stop.

He looked at her quizzically, and said, "Your house?" She nodded defiantly.

Lucius squinted and said, as if trying to convince himself, "He's wasting his fortune on you."

Hermione said, angrily, "No. I wouldn't let him if he tried." Lucius said, motioning to the fine surroundings, "Then how do you live like this?" Hermione sighed and picked up the paper she'd been reading when she entered. She handed it to him, turned, and said, "No one else has seen this."

Lucius read it, and asked, "You are selling all your things?" She nodded. He paused, then said, "But still, you are a mudblood. And your lifestyle! What of that?" He sneered.

She steeled herself, and said hotly, "I've changed. I love Draco. I don't need to party anymore!" Lucius smirked and said, "Well, aren't we noble?" Hermione threw back, "Thank you!"

A nasty smile spread across Lucius' face. He began, "Well, then, I ask you to make a noble sacrifice." Hermione froze.

After a moment that seemed to last a year, she spun, and said hysterically, "I knew it! Don't ask me this!"

Lucius's smile diminished. He said, a touch of sincerety creeping into his voice, "My honor requires it. And that of my two children." Hermione looked taken aback, as she said, haltingly, "Two .. children?"

Lucius sat and said, "Yes. I have a daughter. She was engaged to a fine wealthy man. But he refuses to marry her as long as Draco stays with you. Please leave him, not for me, but for my daughter. She is good, and has never hurt you."

Hermione sighed, and said, "It will be hard, but I see that I'll have to be parted from Draco for a while." Lucius inhaled and said, a warning tone in his voice, "That is not enough."

Hermione sat back in her chair heavily, her knees giving out. She said, tears threatening to fall, "What more do you want? You want me to never be with him again?" Lucius nodded, tritely.

Hermione's tears began to fall. She said, "I can't do that!You don't know how in love we are! I have no family and no more friends! He saved me! I'd rather die!"

Lucius said slowly, "It's quite a scarifice, but you're still young and beautiful. You could always-"

Hermione spoke over him, hysteria tainting her voice again, "Stop it! I love only him!" Lucius said, even more slowly, "Okay. But men are often unfaithful eventually." Hermione looked at him incredulously, and said, "What?"

Lucius said, evenly, "Someday, when your love has cooled, what then? You won't be married, so what's to keep him around? Forget this dream. Please think of my daughter, whose whole life depends on you!"

Hermione put her hands to her face and said quietly, "I should've known that happiness couldn't last. Tell your daughter to be happy. I'll give up my one joy, and gladly die." Lucius breathed a sigh of relief, and said, "Thank you."

Hermione put her head in her arms on the table. Her muffled voice rose up, "Tell me what to do."

Lucius said, "Tell him you don't love him." She said, "He won't believe me."

He said, "Then leave him." She said, "He'll follow me."

Lucius paused, then said, "What are you thinking?"

Hermione raised her head and said, "I'll die. Tell him I died for him."

Lucius sighed and said warily, "No, you will live, and have a bright future."

Abruptly, ther was sounds of footsteps, outside the door. Hermione said, "Someone's coming! Leave!"

Lucius stood and said quickly, "Thank you so much!" Hermione said, "Goodbye!"

* * *

Hermione looked at the letter she'd written. She rang a bell with a pull rope. Tinky rushed in and said, "Yes, Miss Hermione?"

Hermione handed her the letter, and said, "Owl this letter for me." Tinky looked at the letter in surprise, and left the room, muttering to herself excitedly.

Hermione took out a fresh peice of parchment, and thought to herself, "Now to write to Draco. What shall I say?" She dipped her quill in a pot of ink, wiped it carfully, and began to write, pausing for long intervals to think. Finally, she reread it, then sealed it.

The door opened, and Draco entered. He saw the letter, and said, "Hello. What's that?"

Hermione quickly hid the letter behind her back, and said, "Nothing!" Draco frowned and said, "You were writing?"

Hermione stammered, "Yes....No...." Draco said, confused, "What? Who were you writing to?" Hermione sighed and said, "To you."

Draco strode over, stuck out his hand, and said, "Then give me the letter." Hermione looked at him, eyes wide, shaking, and said, "Soon."

Draco threw his hands up, irritated, and said, "Whatever you say." Hermione said with a quaver in her voice, 'What's wrong?"

Draco sat and said, "I got a letter from my father. The cruel bastard. I expect he'll be here soon." Draco looked up, and smiled tiredly at Hermione and said, "He'll love you as soon as he sees you!"

Hermione jumped up, startling him, and said, "Don't let him surprise me here! Let me leave, and you calm him down!" She was almost in tears as she whispered, "Because you love me, right?"

Draco looked questioningly into her wet eyes and said tenderly, "Of course! Why are you crying?"

Hermione forced back the tears and said, "I'm just nervous. I'm okay! See?" She smiled at him, and said, "I'll be in the garden." Before he could say anything she turned and ran out the side door.

Draco shook his head and sat. He picked up a book, and tried to read, looking at the clock many times. Finally he gave up and said, "It's late. I doubt I'll see my father tonight."

At that moment, Joddy scrambled in, saying, "Sir! Miss Hermione has left! She is going towards London! Tinky, too! She left some time before Miss Hermione!"

Draco said, quietly, "I know." Joddy looked confused as he backed out of the room. Draco stood and stretched, as he said, "So she's going to sell more of her things. Tinky will stop her."

A tapping at the window grabbed his attention. He opened the window, and took the letter. He said, "A letter from Hermione! Why am I scared to open this? Maybe she wants me to come with her."

He opened the letter, read it, and dropped it, obviously shocked. The letter fluttered from his hand as he turned. Standing in the doorway was Lucius. Draco said, startled, "Father!"

Lucius hid his smile and said, "Son! What's wrong?" At Draco's silence, he said, "Leave this place! Return to your rightful home!"

Draco sank to a chair, his head in his hands. Lucius sank to his knees in front of Draco, hands on his shoulders. He said, "Whatever drew you from Malfoy Manor? Return, and everything will be better. We've missed you so much!"

Draco stood, furious. He said, "Go away," and turned his back on his father. Lucius grabbed his robes and said, "Come! Let's go!" Draco fumed, "It was Weasly. I know it!"

Lucius stepped in front of him and said, "Do you hear me?" Draco yelled frustrated, "No!" Lucius said again, "Come with me!"

Draco noticed the letter from Ginny on the table. He grabbed it up, and read it furiously. He said, 'Oh, so she's going to a party? I'll get my revenge there!"

He turned to leave with Lucius following, saying, "What? Wait!"

* * *

Ginny walked through her packed house, nodding to friends, until she reached Dumbledore and Harry. She said, excited, "Tonight is going to be great! Hermione and Draco will be here!"

Harry eyed her carefully and said, "Haven't you heard? I thought Ron would've told you. Hermione and Draco split up." Ginny and Dumbledore looked shocked.

Harry nodded sadly, "Yeah, she's coming with Ron." Dumbledore said, "I saw her and Draco yesterday, and they were quite happy!" At that moment, Draco walked through the door, alone, banishing all doubt. He was greeted effusivly by the many people at the party.

Ginny walked to him and asked, "Where's Hermione?" Draco shrugged and said lightly, "I don't know."

A group of people called for Draco to join them in exploding snap. He sneered at Ginny, and strutted over to the table.

The door opened, and Ron walked in, supporting Hermione with his arm. Ginny rushed over and said, "Here's the guest of honor!"

Hermione said faintly, "I had to come." Ron leaned down and whispered, "Malfoy is here." Hermione closed her eyes and murmured, "I see him." Ron turned to stand in front of her. He held her shoulders and said serverely, "Don't even talk to him."

Hermione sank into the nearest seat, and said, "Why did I even come here?" Ginny and Dumbledore sat with her and began to talk soothingly.

At the exploding snap table, Draco was winning game after game. He said, "I won! I'm lucky in gaming, if not in love. I'm going to win every game tonight, and tommorrow, I'm going home happy."

Ginny, overhearing, said, glaring at him, "Alone?" Draco sneered, looked at Hermione pointedly, and said, "No with someone like I used to have." Hermione sobbed.

Blaise stepped beside Draco and said, "Show some pity." Ron jumped up and stepped up to Draco's face. He said through clenched teeth, "You'd better watch your mouth, Malfoy."

Draco laughed, and said, "Are you talking to me, Weasly?" Ron said sarcastically, "With your winning streak tonight, maybe I ought to leave you alone." Draco said, "Is that a challenge? Name the time and place!"

Dinner was then announced. They reluctantly were drawn into the dining room.

* * *

Hermione ran into the drawing room of Ginny's house. She said, "Oh, he hates me!" Draco entered, looking bored. He said lightly, "You wanted to speak to me?" Hermione turned, in a fit of emotion, and said, "Please leave! You're in danger! Ron's furious!"

Draco said snidly, "I would kill him, but I don't want to deprive you of your lover and protector." Hermione said desperatly, "But if he should win the duel, that would kill me!"

Draco scoffed, "What do you care?" Hermione grabbed his hands and pleaded, "Please leave right now!"

Draco dropped the charade and said earnestly, "Only if you'll come with me, and stay with me forever!"

Hermione cried, "No! Please forget me! I've promised never to see you again!" Draco asked, furious, "Who made you promise this?"

Hermione answered evasively, "One who had the right." Draco's voice dropped dangerously, "Weasly?"

Hermione closed her eyes, and prepared herself to lie to him. She said, "Yes." Draco's face contorted with rage.

He ran and opened the door, and yelled for everyone to come to the sitting room. People filed in, in confusion. Draco pointed at Hermione. He asked, "Do you all know her?"

Murmurs of "yes" came at him. He continued, "And do you all know what she has done?" Hermione sank to her knees and sobbed, "No, please!" People were shocked, but still listened.

Draco went on, "All that she owned, she sold for me. And I blindly went along. But, now , as you all see, I pay it back!" In a violent rage, he threw a bag of coins at Hermione. She fainted, caught by Ginny and Dumbledore.

Just then, Lucius stormed in, having just found where Draco'd gone. The crowd of people went mad, yelling at Draco such things as, "What are you doing? She loved you! Get out of here!"

Lucius ran over to him and said angrily, "Control yourself! You are not acting like my son!" Draco was in shock at what he'd done and the sight of Hermione. He said to himself, "Yes, it was horrible. She'll never forgive me. I just couldn't leave her. I was angry, but now I'm just horrified."

Lucius thought, "Only I know what she has truly been put through. But I must remain silent."

Ginny said, "Oh, Hermione! It'll be okay. I'll be here with you. We are all here for you."

Ron pushed to the front of the crowd, and grabbed Malfoy by the front of his robes. He seethed, "How dare you do this to Hermione?" Hermione revived, whispering, "Oh, Draco. You don't know how I love you. But once you know the truth, don't feel sorry. I'll love you beyond death."

Lucius drug Draco from the house. Dumbledore and Ginny lifted Hermione gingerly onto a couch.

* * *

Hermione awoke, startled. She called, "Tinky!" She saw the little knobby head pop up from where she'd been napping by the fire. She was in her room, on her bed. Tinky said, "Did you call me?"

Hermione said softly, "I'm sorry. Were you sleeping?" Tinky rushed over and said, "Yes, forgive me. What do you need?" Hermione winced and said, "Water."

Tinky rushed to the pitcher in the corner, poured some, and brought it to Hermione, who asked, "Is it light outside yet?" Tinky said gently, "Yes. It's seven, Miss."

Hermione said , "Let a little light in." Tinky went to the window and opened the blinds. She said, "Dumbledore is coming." Hermione smiled softly and said, "He is my dearest friend. Please help me up."

Hermione tried to get up, but fell. Tinky rushed over scolding her for trying to stand alone, and helped her to a couch. Just as she was getting to the couch, Dumbledoe walked in, and rushed over to assist her in sitting.

Hermione smiled up at him and said, faintly, "How nice of you to come this early." Dumbledore smiled that knowing smile, and asked, "Do you feel any better?"

Hermione sighed and said, "I feel pain, but I don't really mind it." Dumbledore peered into her eyes, and said, "How were you last night?" She smiled and said, "I slept calmly all night."

Dumbledore stood and said, smiling gently, "Rest, everything will be better soon." Hermione's face went serious, and she said gravely, "I know better than that." Dumbledore sighed and said, "I have to go, but I'll be back soon."

Hermione looked up, pleading, "Don't forget me?" He nodded, and turned to leave. Tinky ran to him, tugged on his robes, and whispered, "Is there any hope?"

Dumbledore's eyes lost their twinkle, and he said, "She only has a few hours left." He swept out of the room. Tinky wiped the tears from her eyes, and walked over to Hermione, tucking a blanket around her legs, and said, "Cheer up, love."

Hermione said, "Isn't today a holiday" Tinky said, "Aye, carnival day." Hermione said weakly, "Suffering amid rejoicing. How much money do I have?" Tinky went to Hermione's purse, and counted the money. She looked up, "Only twenty galleons."

Hermione sighed and said, "Take ten, and give it to the needy." Tinky's voice softened and she said, "You won't have much left." Hermione's eyes dropped, as she said, "It will be plenty. And please bring my mail."

Tinky ran over to hug Hermione's leg, saying, "I shouldn't leave you!" Tears welled up in Hermione's eyes, and she choked out, "Nothing will happen. You won't have to be gone long." Tinky looked up into Hermione's eyes and nodded. She left.

Hermione took a letter from her pocket, opened it, and read, "You have kept your promise. There was a duel. Ron Weasly was wounded, but is improving. Draco is abroad. I told him the truth about everything. He will be returning to beg forgivness. I will, too. Please get well soon, you deserve a great future. -Lucius Malfoy"

She flung the letter down, distraught. She cried, "It's too late! They haven't come!" She looked in her mirror, touching her wan face. She said, "Oh, how I've changed, faded. Dumbledore told me to be hopeful.But all hope is dead! Everything will be over soon."

Suddenly, the door opened, and Tinky burst in, saying, "My lady ...." Hermione, startled and hopefull asked, "What is it?"

Tinky said haltingly, "This morning - do you feel better?" Hermione sat up straighter, hope springing in her chest, and said, "Yes, why?" Tinky squirmed with anticipation, and said, "Do you promise to stay calm?"

Hermione almost yelled, "Yes, what is it?" Tinky said, maddeningly, "It is an unexpected surprise!" Hermione's heart almost gave out. She gasped, "Draco? Have you seen him? Is he here? Oh, go and get him!"

Tinky ran to the door, pulled it open and Draco burst into the room. Hermione struggled to her feet and rushed to him as fast as she could, saying, "My Draco!"

Draco embraced her, folding his strong arms around her, "Beloved Hermione! Forgive me! I know all of what happened." Hermione nestled her head into his shoulder and whispered, "All I care about is that you're here!"

Draco said, tears forming, "Please forgive my father and me!" Hermione looked up at him lovingly, and said, "You don't need forgiving. I am guilty." Draco held her tighter, and said, eyes closed, "Nothing will ever tear us apart again. We'll have a great future."

Hermione was growing tired, and just as Draco released her, she staggered. Draco peered into her face, alarmed. As a suspicion formed in his mind, he asked, "Why are you so pale?" Hermione smiled weakly and said, "It's nothing. I'm just shocked."

Then she fainted.

Draco cradled her in his arms, yelling her name desperatly. After a few seconds , she revived, and said sadly, "I'm sorry. I've been sort of sick lately. But I'm okay, see?" She smiled up at him. Draco called to Tinky wildly to go get Dumbledore. Tinky rushed out.

Hermione said, "Tell him .... say that Draco is back. Tell him I wish to live! I have my love again, but nothing can save me." She coughed and said, heartbroken, "It is cruel to die so young, and when my hope was just restored. I should've never loved!"

Draco called desperatly, "I need that love! Don't act as if hope is gone!" The door swung open, and in walked Lucius. Upon seeing the situation, he ran over and said, "Hermione!" She looked up and asked, "You?"

Draco was amazed that his father was there. Hermione said, "You haven't forgotten me?" Lucius looked down at the dying girl who'd touched his heart where no one else had, and said, "No, I've tried to make everything right."

Hermione sobbed, "It's too late. But thank you." Lucius looked at Draco and said, agast, "She is dying." Hermione, with the help of Draco and Lucius, went to her couch. She removed a cameo from a jewelry box, and said, "Come here, Draco. Take this. I hope it will remind you of me before all this, when we were happy. I love you."

Draco fell to his knees, grasping her hand and cried out, "Stop talking like that! You're not going to die!" Lucius sighed, "Oh, please forgive me!"

Hermione looked into Draco's eyes, her breathing labored, and said, "If you meet a young, innocent, beautiful girl worthy of you, marry her, and give her this cameo."

Dumbledore flew into the room. He stopped, seeing the three figures. Draco said, "As long as I have tears, I'll cry for you."

Suddenly, Hermione sat up, her eyes cleared. she exclaimed, "Oh! I ca't believe it!" They all leaned foreward and asked, "What?" Hermione stood easily and said, excited, "All the pain has ceased! I feel great! I feel life!"

Then she fell backwards, never to rise again. Draco called out, in one long primal howl, "Hermione!" Dumbledore hung his head, tears pouring down his face, and said, "She is dead."

A/N- My god, that took forever! I hope you liked it! I know it can be rather patchy and odd, but the translation is pretty much verbatim, except for the few obvious HP departures. PLEASE REVIEW!


End file.
